Not afraid
by Ghoundracer
Summary: she has been stuck with him for 10 years and she cant get out of the hell hole she is stuck in. she can however get them out so they can go to the poleice but will they make it in time or will they be to late to stop him?
1. start of it all

**VOTE: pick who you want Bella to be with someone from the Cullen gang or wolf pack. Those are the only limitations. Can have 2 people be with her. will pick the top 5 or 6 pairs and you will vote again from there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but it is my plot line. (I thought of it while I was mowing the grass)**

"Hey Jessica is the video recorder on?" I asked the cute 10 year old. She is like a daughter to me I could not stay sane without her. She was short for her age, we all were. It's all his fault.

We're just his play things and we couldn't do anything to stop him. Most of us here don't know anything about the world outside this damn place. Those people are the lucky ones because if you remember you dream if you dream it's of escaping. Then you try it, escaping I mean. Idiots. You can't escape this hell hole because the devil himself and his demons will come after you. They will kill you but those who get killed right away are lucky most are tortured and beg for death to come.

But, I have to risk helping them escape I know he will know it was me but it does not matter if I die as long as they are safe I will gladly give up my life. I am going to record as much as I can hopefully they will get to the police. Not for me but for the sake of everyone he is going to hurt. I just want him put away for life. With this tape there will be enough evidence to put him in jail for life. Murder, rape , selling children, kidnapping, torture, abuse, starvation, the list goes on and on. In the 10 years I have been here I have been subjected to most of these and witnessed many murders. For some reason he keeps me around. I have survived the longest in this place. I want them to live happy lives so I am going to help Jessica, Mike, Max, and Alex escape this place. I would not be able to survive if they were hurt any more. My life is over but theirs is not I am not afraid to give up my life for the I will always put them first because they are my life.


	2. vote

I need everybody who read this to vote and you can tell your friends vote more than once antbody can vote they don't even have to be a member to vote they just tell you who they like to be a boyfriend to Bella and once I get enough votes I will update I am almost done with the next chapter I just need to know who you want her to be with I have choices so just pick from there remember ask everyone and spread the word .

Emmitt

Edward

Jasper

Edward/jasper

Sam U

Jacob

Paul

Jared

And if the person or people you want are not on here then tell me and I will add them.

Love, Ghound


	3. the Cullens

**Thank you booklover for my 1****st**** review of this story so I'm dedicating it to you thanks. My main reason for this chapter is to show how care free everyone is and how they seem to forget there is not always the luxury of choosing what you want to happen and when you want it to happen. They only think about themselves and their inner circle .**

**I do not own twilight but I do own the plot.**

**I can not spell so don't yell at me for it**

THE CULLANS

"We're going to kick some pack ass or whatever the hell they call there stupid group" Emmitt said in his booming voice. He was the tallest out of our gang he was a bronze color with blond hair and huge mussels. He is about 7 feet tall and always has to be loud well that's Emmitt for you. All bronze little to no brain.

"You know it, they're going down. Hey, where is it going down did they say cuz I don't want another run in with the police specially Charlie. I don't feel like dealing with another pain in the ass lecture before or after our fight. Well I don't want to deal with it at all." Said Rosalie, she has long natural blond hair that fall into beautiful ringlets. Her eyes are a silvery blue. She also happens to have a temper that matches her beauty.

Her brother Jasper just smirked and said in his southern drawl "Of course my darling sister, you are always right my dear. You are the most amazing being in the world and all ya'll know it." He is always a suck up trying to impress the ladies. Even with that said he is always the best at battle strategy.

"Shut up you stupid smart ass. You may be sexy but that does not give you the right to be a smart ass and you know it." Said the 'pixy' Alice. You could talk to anyone and they would swear up and down she was the energizer bunny on drugs. She is short with short spiked hair. Now don't let her outside appearance fool you she is quick and can hold her own in a fight.

"Hey, guys do you ever wonder why they call themselves a pack? I mean if you start to think about it it's a pretty stupid name." Emmitt boomed because he is the only one who would think of these ideas.

"I don't know Emmitt," Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe because the legends about their tribe you know the ones that have been around for generations. Do you think that could be an option?"

"Na it's too easy to think of it like that maybe they drew names out of a hat and could have been the turtle. Or better yet they could have been the rainbows there so gay** (nothing against gay people I support them).** Haha that's funny shit right there."

"God Emmitt you're so stupid. That is extremely offensive and if anything they would have a name that stands for something." Said a pissed off pixy.

"What do you mean stand for something drug bunny?" he asked looking vary confused.

"I told you never to call me that! What I mean is the w stands for something the o stands for something and so on do you get it now you big ofe?"Yelled a still pissed of pixy.

"O, I get it drug bunny!"

"GRRRR EMMITT! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

"I think I know what it means," cried Emmitt happily.

"What?"

"Ok guys I think this is really it… ok W is we'll O is only L is like and F is felines. Soo what do you think? I know what you're going to say it's amazing right?"

"'We'll only like felines'? Then why didn't they just call themselves the cats?" Jasper asked.

"That's stupid Jasper that stands for we aren't terrible and who would want to be called that? I mean really have some common sense."

"Just asking jeez."

"Well that was an interesting conversation I just heard but I'm not going to say anything. Now I have news for tonight the cops know so its set for a week from now and its going to be on the border where the field is." Said the new person who just stepped in to their group.

"So where did you run off to this time Edward? Sleeping with the enemy to get that information again? Inquired Jasper.

"Aww that not very nice of you since it has worked so well before and I only did that once," pouted Edward. He was also tall but not as tall as jasper. He had I fit body not to fit but just the right amount with eyes that could force the enemy to give you information or to just sleep with them. That would be in Edward's case.

"Now that is the reason why Tanya is always hanging around asking where you are what your doing and how long you will be out. She is worse than that Victoria chick that came by searching high and low asking if we saw some kids like 3 days ago." Jasper replied back.

"That was pretty weird," commented Rosalie. "I wonder if she ever found her kids."

"I don't know and it does not matter." Stated Edward, "Now hear is our plan."

**I'm so sorry it took so long but it was because of some surfboards a zebra van surfs up a few kisses a 3 hour trip and a hot guy. So fun and tomorrow I am going to the American idol consort (don't know any of the people playing but…. Ya) soo review! **


End file.
